Amor congelado
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Hinata se va a vivir con su padre despues de la muerte de su madre..y ay en el bosque de ET conose a alguien...¿quien sera el muchacho misterioso? HINAXNARU oneshot


**Hola a todos xD aquí subo este one-shot que me lo invente de golpe estaba en el bosque de ET. ( esk en mi viaje habia un bosk k se parecia al de ET por eso lo digo) y a mi prima se lo konte y le encanto xD y a mi tmb y por eso lo escribo aer decirme si os gusta o no..pa k veais k ami la pareja NARUXHINA XD me gusta...k escribo de to..( casi de to) ..decirme plis en un reviews es importante xD si os ha dejado los pelos de punta como yo al escribirlo oioioioi que fuertee xDD enga espero k disfruten de la lectura mia dramatica. **

**ciaoo****  
**

**Un amor congelado **

_No recuerdo muy bien cuando fue la última vez que vine a este bosque. Era grande con pinos secos por el frío invernal, no había ni un solo grillo o bicho que pudiera existir en este bosque. En este bosque fue el lugar que lo conocí. _

_Acabava de llegar a konoha, ya que me había venido a vivir con mi padre y la bruja de su esposa- mi madre había fallecido hace dos meses en un accidente de trancito, así que los jueces me enviaron a aquí-. ¡Odiaba con toda mi alma Konoha!¡Detestaba todo!. Todo ocurrido una noche cuando me escape de mi casa y fui corriendo sin pararme en ningun lugar, y cuando me quize dar cuenta...estaba en el bosque, la verdad daba mucho miedo, pero aún así no me quize ir, no queria volver a mi casa y enfrentarme con mi padre y su asquerosa mujer. _

_La brisa movia las hojas de los árboles y hasía un sonido un tanto escalofriantes, todo estaba solo y en silencio. Camine entre las miles de hojas que se habían caido y que crujian bajo mis pies, el viento recorria cada lugar de mi cuerpo intentando congelarme hasta el corazón. Llegué a un punto del bosque lo bastante profundo para perderme. No es de extrañar...ya que me perdi. Sin perder el tiempo volvi para atrás intentando- solo intetando- volver al camino que me condusiria a mi hogar...bueno si a eso le podría llamar un hogar. _

_Gracias a la luna podía ver un poco de todo- que iluminaba- y saber más o menos donde pisar. Yo sin ser concsiente de donde iba me detube en una parte del bosque- casi igual que los demas- que proboco un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.Abraze mi tronco para darme calor a mi misma. Escuche como si alguien viniera para aquí, espantada comenze a correr sin mirar al suelo. Torpe de mi parte me tropeze con la raiz de un árbol y con consecuencia tenía que caer, cerre los ojos para no ver el impacto que me pegaria. Espere con los ojos cerrados a que mi cabeza diera contra el suelo duro, pero en vez de eso, cai encima de algo muy blandito y cálido. Me incorpore y lo vi...a un chico con la piel pálida, ojos azules y pelo corto amarillo...realmente era hermoso. Un adonis. Cuando quize preguntarle que hacía aquí en el bosque y darle las gracias por ayudarme, una corriete de aire muy fuerte hizo que mi pelo azul largo se me metiera en los ojos y que los cerrara, cuando el viento se calmo y abri los ojos...me encontraba totalmente sola en el bosque...con el susurrar de las hojas y el frío dentro de mi..._

_Aturdida por lo ocurrido comenze a correr y a salir del bosque. Cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre y su esposa me estaban esperando en la sala, los dos muy enojados. Yo no les hize caso y subi a mi habitación de golpe- dando un portazo muy fuerte, así dando a entender que no me molestaran-. Me pase toda la noche en vela pensando que quien era aquel hombre de semblante hermoso y enfermizo. _

_Comenzé las clases en el instituto sin mucho alboroto, en una ciudad como esa, la gente le es practicamente igual todo..hasta que se muera alguien..¡ojo! Pero de cotilleos se sabía hasta el mas resiente..como si no fuera poco el nuevo cotilleo era mi llegada..."Hinata Hyuga la huerfana recogida" la verdad no le hechaba mucha importancia, me era totalmente igual. La única amiga- si se podía llamar amiga- era Sakura Haruno una chica de pelo corto colo rosa y ojos verdes, era mi vecina. Con ella siempre podía hablar de cualquier cosa...de lo que fuera, yo le contaba y ella me contaba e intentaba no sacar el tema de su novio. Sasuke Uchiha el mejor alumno del instituto. El empollon, guapo, sobresaliente...etc..¿Que se puede decir de un chico así? Por todos sitio del mundo siempre hay alguien así...sin querer el tema salio, y claro ella me conto lo explendido que es en TODO.Si, exacto en TODO. Yo aprobeche y me puse a comentar sobre aquel extraño muchacho.._

Sakura...¿tu conoces a un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules...de piel pálida que viva serca del bosque de ET?-_ yo le puse ese nombre, ya que me recordaba a esa peli tan famosa, ella seguramente sabría que bosque me referia._

mmm...que yo sepa no...hay muchos chicos así...pero nose..pero ninguno vive por ese lugar...¿ por qué?

_Evadi el tema preguntandole algo de su novio, claro esta ella contesto y se olvido de la pregunta. Estube todas las clases pensando en aquel chico, quizas aya sido una imaginación mia..por el miedo o el frio..pero..se que tengo tan poca imaginación para imaginarme algo tan adonico..¿ tan bello?..su rostro parecia haber sido construido por ángeles. _

_Sin perder el tiempo me escape de mi casa al bosque...¿a que otro sitio podía ir?..en parte iba por el chico misterioso y por otra, era el único lugar que se que la bruja de la esposa de mi padre y el no me molestarian. Me llevé todo mis deberes y algunos libros para pasar la tarde. Nunca he sido muy sociable que digamos..y el ordenador no lo puedo tocar...así que..me sumerjo en mis lecturas y deberes que así paso el rato. _

_Para no volver a perderme en cada árbol dejaba una marca de rotulador negro asó sabría por donde ir. Cansada de tanto caminar me deje caer en el primer árbol que me parecio lo suficiente comodo para estar, saque todo los trastos y me puse a hacer labor. Al cabo de dos horitas ya lo tenía todo listo, así que decidi ir a caminar y haber si encontraba suerte y lo veia..._

_No recuerdo cuanto camine, simplemente recuerdo aquel lugar. Era el mismo bosque donde me encontraba pero no habían árboles- ninguno- y en el suelo había una especie de grama verde marrón. Konoha es un lugar muy extraño- por eso lo odio- me adentre a ese lugar y vi a alguien tirando en el suelo. Me aserque con pasos cautelosos como un leon que va a atrapar a su presa..¡pero como no!..¡me tropeze y cai!, la persona que estaba acostada en el suelo se levanto..._

_Su belleza me segó. Pelo rubio, ojos azules y una piel blanca y traslucida..era el mismo muchacho de la otra vez..Me levante rápido del suelo y me quede contemplado semejante hermosura..¿Como podía existir alguien así de bello?¿Es justo?¡Pues a mi no me parece!._

_-_Disculpa...por asustarte...-_dije en tono de voz bajo, como para intentar relajar el ambiente-_

Tranquila...no me asustastes...-_ su voz era tranquila, con un deje de cansanció pero fuerte y robusta-_ es que..me sorprende verte por aquí...otra vez..

_ Otra vez ..¿me recordaba?. No se porque una punzada de felicidad me apareció en el pecho, no sabía si moverme o hablar, simplemente me quede callada esperando a que con esa voz, tan bella, rompiera el silencio. No se como..pero el sabia que yo quería que hablara..me miro a los ojos con picardia y en su cara se dibujo una media sonrrisa...¡Que cosa mas bella!¡Cielo santo!_

..Tu debes de ser..Hinata..¿ me equivoco?_- dijo jugueton._

..Si..creo que todo el mundo sabe mi nombre...no me sorprende..- _dije complacida, por ser cortes y preguntar si se equivocaba o no. Sin yo quererlo le sonrrei y el complacido me la devolvio con una suya._

_Sin decir yo nada me invito a sentarme junto a él. No me negue obviamente. Normalmente hubiera dudado o tartamudeado un poco, ya que soy muy timida..pero desde la muerte de mi madre tube que hacer corazón fuerte y cambie en poco tiempo mi personalidad. _

_Él y yo estubimos conversando un poco de todo. Del tiempo, de la gente, algunos rumores, gustos...etc. Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo se nos fue volando y ya la noche estaba en pleno cause. Seguramente al llegar a casa me tocaria una buena reprimenda..._

¿Te tienes que marchar no?-_dijo un poco triste, pero nunca sin borrar esa sonrrisa suya-_

Si..es bastante tarde..._- le sonrrei timidamente- ..._

_Otra vez supo que quería que hablara él.._

¿ Mañana estaras por este bosque otra vez?-_ me pregunto, era retorica la pregunta...pero para ser corte la pregunto._

_Asenti con una gran sonrrisa y el me la devolvio, sin atrasarlo más corri hasta donde se encontraba todo lo mio y me marche a casa. Por suerte mi padre no había llegado y tampoco la bruja, así que me duche y me prepare la cena y en poco rato ya estaba durmiendo metida en mi cama, esperando al día de mañana...que volveria a ver a mi chico del bosque._

_Quisiera o no quisiera mi mente estubo todo el dia pensando en que hablariamos, que tema, que cosa...me tubieron que regañar un par de vezes- que con acto la gente se burlo, pero no me importo- al terminar las clases Sakura me ofreció para ir a su casa pero le dije que estaba ocupada...y como el día anterior corri al bosque. Él me estaba esperando en mi árbol, anteriormente le comente que ese era mi árbol preferido..cuando me vio su cara hermosa y blanca se alegro, me cogió la mano y me llevo a nuestro lugar secreto...no podía decir cuantas horas nos quedabamos hablando o juntos..pero las horas se transformaba en días..y en meses..no había ni una sola vez que faltara al bosque..todos los días..siempre iba..algun dia un poco más tarde que otro..pero siempre...y el igual. _

_No sabía su nombre, la verdad no me importaba...simplemente estar con el ya era suficiente..escucharle hablar y sentir su cálida mano junto la mia...sus besos frío sobre mi mejilla, mi cuello y mis labios...fuera o no fuera conciente me enamore totalmente de el..y parecia que el amor era mutuo...no hacía falta decirnos que nos queriamos..porque lo sabiamos..para mi..el lo era todo..._

_Yo sabía que su salud era debíl ya que de vez en cuando -no muchas vezes- me contava que era muy enfermizo y por eso no iba a clase...hay días que le queria preguntar por su familia y esas cosas pero siempre evadia el tema, por eso un día decidí buscar información..por todos sitios..pero no encontre, como siempre el adivino mis intesiones y me pidio que no buscara sobre él..que así era mejor...despues de esas palabras me beso y me olvide de todo...del mundo..._

_Se podía decir que juntos llevavamos unos 8 meses- es imprecionante ver como pasa el tiempo- 8 meses de felicidad descontrolada, de extacis y amor...de todo..¿que podía faltar?o ¿ que podía ir mal?...un día estavamos como siempre juntos en nuestro bosque ..el tenía un aspecto bastante malo..muy malo..le dije que se marchara a casa y que ya nos veriamos cuando se encontrara mejor...aunque su ausencia me doleria..pero lo mas importante era su salud..._

Tranquila mi amor...estoy bien...-_decia mientras me acariciaba el rostro y me abrazaba y besaba, de vez en cuando susurraba cosas-_ falta..menos..-

_ Falta menos esas eran sus palabras, sus susurros. Cuando quería preguntarle que era eso me sellaba los labios con un beso...me preocupaba...pero sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma...todo el me hacia volver loca y terminava olvidandome de mi pregunta...pero yo siempre..siempre me daba cuenta..de que pasava algo..._

_Pasaba el tiempo y su rostro empeoraba, y el seguia mutis por el foro de el tema de su salud.Yo no quería enojarle y tampoco busque información ni nada...claro esta en un lugar así como donde yo vivo los cotilleos vuelan..y con el tiempo se fueron eterando de mi relacion con él..la gente nunca me preguntava cosas...nunca...y eso en un pueblo así es raro..cada vez que salia a comprar susurraban cosas como..._

..Justamente con él...pobre _y otras vezes..._ Pobre...cuando se entere..no la volveremos a ver sonrreir _ hasta la bruja me consentia...¿ Como era posible que ellos supìeran tanto y yo tan poco? Hay días que peleaba con el..pero siempre utilizaba sus tacticas...despues de un tiempo los rumores sesaron..y con eso yo estube más tranquila y menos a la defensiva..._

_El frío aumentaba cada día más y nuestro bosque estaba nevado, hermoso. Yo me encontraba con él sentada en su regazo jugando con su corbata- tenía buen gusto al vestir- ese día habiamos hablado de tantas cosas que nos quedamos un tiempo sin hablar viendonos, algunas vezes el me besaba...otras vezes..me acariciaba y otras me decia que me amaba...así pasamos la noche hasta que me toco irme..como siempre..esta vez..la despedida me dolio mucho..muchisimo..presentia algo..algo muy malo..._

_Así que al día siguiente me salte las clases y me pase todo el día con el, hablando, jugando y amandonos mucho. Cuando estaba con el..para mi no pasaba el tiempo..pero cuando me daba cuenta era oscuro y la hora del adios..._

_Yo estaba sentada apollada en su hombro- era muy oscuro y la luna no iluminaba- cuando escuche la voz de mi padre llamandome, era raro que mis padres usurparan mi territorio-en el ultimo tiempo intente llevarme bien con la bruja, solo intente- le mire con cara de.." ¿me voy?" ..en ese momento su rostro se contrajo de dolor...fue la cosa mas horrible del mundo...no entendi si era dolor fisico o sentimental..pero..cuando me cogió el rostro y me beso..fue un beso...tan raro..fue como si ese beso fuera el último..el beso de la despedida..me asuste y me despedi ...Sali corriendo del bosque y giraba para verle...cada vez se veia más lejos..y pequeño..y cuando volvi a mirar ya no estaba..había desaparecido como el primer día que lo vi...al salir del bosque mientras me dirigia a mi casa, vi como a lo lejos sonaba una ambulancia. No me hubiera llamado la atención si no hubiera sido que la ambulancia salia del mismo lugar que yo..._

_En ese instante la ambulancia paso delante de mis ojos corriendo, el corazón me iba deprisa..tan deprisa que me corto la respiración. Senti como todos los huesos del cuerpo se me congelaran así que me cai de rodillas al suelo y me sujete el torso e intente controlar mi respiración...cerre los ojos con fuerza..con mucha fuerza..senti unos pasos delante de mi..que me llamaban..y me cogian en brazos..no fui consiente cuando entre a mi casa y estaba sentada en mi cama en una esquina...cuando la puerta se cerró mi corazón dio un brinco tan grande que senti que se me salio del pecho y luego se me paro..todo se paro..me sentia fría..y sola.._

_A la mañana siguiente fui al instituto y vi como todos mis compañeros me miraban con pena..no quize hacerles caso..¿era como un día normal no?...¿no?...deje mis cosas en mi casa y luego sali corriendo al bosque donde él estaria..donde mi novio estaria..¿no?...porque era un día como todos..nos quedariamos hablando y riendo como siempre..¿no?..._

_Pero no apareció..._

_Sali del bosque y en mi mete se repetia una y otra vez el día anterior. Me dolia el pecho..me ardia..me ardia de frío..gotas de lágrimas hirviendo salian de mis ojos cuando deje atrás el bosque y mi padre estaba delante de mi...entonces me deje caer al suelo y partir al llanto...mi padre me cogio me metio en el coche y me llevo al lugar donde menos quería ir..si iba a ese lugar...la hermosura de lo cotidiano se romperia...pero así fue..._

_Entre a la habitación...y lo vi..acostado...durmiendo como cuando lo conosí, conosí..con su piel blanca traslucida..tapado con una sabana blanca..y todos los monitores apagados...me aserque a el y cogi su mano helada...sin vida.._

_-_..Naruto..no me hagas estas bromas...levantate...-_le dije mientras las manos me temblavan y las lágrimas salian de mis ojos- _...N-naruto..venga...estoy aquí...N-naruto...N-naruto..-_ cada vez me costaba más hablar, hasta que mi padre me puso la mano en el hombro. Hundi mi cabeza en la cama y grite- _¡¡¡NARUTO!!_- en ese momento parti al llanto..._

_El tiempo se detuvo totalmente para mi, ya no había ni día ni noche para mi..todo era oscuro. Deje de ir al colegio, deje de comer y de hablar...mi padre se preocupada estubo apunto de llamar a un Psicologo..pero aunque hubiera venido...no hubiera hecho nada..._

_Estaba recostada a la cama y mire mi mesa de noche, donde estaba mi foto con él abrazados..riendo..amandonos..y ahora..no esta..estoy sola...totalmente sola..._

_Mire a la ventana y vi como nevaba, recorde que me dijo que cuando nevara el siempre estaria debajo de la nieve...siempre..._

_Por eso..estoy aquí...en el bosque..en nuestro bosque...debajo de la nieve que cae con furia..esperando una vez más...que vuelva aquí...a nuestro bosque..._

* * *

_¿que tal?¿como andan de los pelos de punta? xD porfaaa compadeseos de mi y decirmelo aer si soy una sentimental 100_

_enga ciaoo _


End file.
